The Irelanders' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Ultron Sigma: (voiceover) We are born of 2 universes -- each of them imperfect, each afflicted with the cancer of organic life. From their ruins a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality, and space-- all life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of the flesh. We are Ultron Sigma… We are your god. Connor Lacey: We'll see about that, Ultron Sigma. Let's go help our friends. The Irelanders and their allies: Right! Ash Ketchum and friends: Come on out, everyone! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Vakama: HyperForce Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce Green! Ready! Power up! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Binders! Beetle Blast! Thomas Anthony Majors: Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! Arthur Lacey: (Hits Biomatrix) Lacey transforms into Diamondarms Diamondarms: Diamondarms! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) [Connor Lacey transforms into Pikacon) Pikacon: Time to go to work! Captain America: X. Irelanders and their allies. Mega Max X: Strider! Strider: Captain America, our teams in position. The enemy’s forces are massing at the places gates. Captain America: Then let’s not keep them waiting… Heroes, move out! I’ll lend you my shield anytime! The Irelanders and their allies: Right! Mega Man X: With us together, this’ll be a cinch! Chun-Li: Kikoken! Captain Marvel: Stay down! Chun-Li? Chun-Li: Captain Marvel. Shall we? Captain Marvel: You guys don’t when to quit, do you? Chun-Li: Here they come… Captain Marvel: Ready for round three? Chun-Li: Different streets… same fight. Captain Marvel: Doctor Strange! Ultron Sigma: Heroes of both dimensions… Welcome to ours. The Utrom Shredder: And I see that, the Turtles and the Irelanders have arrived. Ultron Sigma: The Prince of Asgard has come home. Go… Show them what we’ve made of you. Thor: Vengeance… for Asgard! Sir Arthur! Not bad, for one so small. Arthur: And you, Thor, are indeed mighty-- for a heathen god. What’s this? Fresh fodder! Thor: No-- stay your lance! My people… what has become of them? Arthur: Thor… Iron Man: No need to panic, big guy. They’re just… taking a nap. They’ll be fine… eventually. Thor: Stark. Spencer. Iron Man: Nice weapon, Lance-a-little. Compensating for something? Arthur: Only your foolishness, Iron Man. Thor: Haha! I like him! Dante: 7 - 6, 8 - 6, 9-6! Come on, Hawkeye, man -- this is getting embarrassing! Hawkeye: Let’s call it a tie. Rocket: Yo, Dante! Outta ammo. Can the ladies come out to play? Dante: For you, Rocket, anything. Be good. Rocket: Ebony, Ivory… Care to dance? Chris: Dang! These things are like cockroaches. Thor: Have care, Commander Redfield -- these were once my people. Even now they fight well. Lizzie Hearts: Don't worry, Thor. We'll save your people from Ultron Sigma. Mega Man X: This is my home too, Thor. Ultron Sigma’s going to pay for what he’s done. Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): Don't worry, X. He will. Thor: Courage, my friend. I swear I will release you from Ultron Sigma’s grasp… or die trying. Captain America: Where’s Doctor Strange? Apple White: There he is! Doctor Strange: Captain. Captain America: Doctor -- can you get us in? Doctor Strange: The Convergence has left Asgard magic weakened. We can breach the prison’s walls from here. Captain America: Good. Comamnder Redfield! Chris, you ready? I’ll take that as a "yes." Chris: This prisoner better have the answers we need. Captain America: He will. He has to… or this is the end. Briar Beauty: I wonder, what prisoner are they talking about? Chun-Li: Doctor? Doctor Strange: Do you feel it -- the psychic of torment, and despair? Rocket: Yeah, it sucks. Chun-Li: Every prison’s the same. Rocket: Done a lot of hard time, huh? Chun-Li: No… but I’ve put a lot of punks like you away. Xgardian: Halt! Pumbaa: We're in trouble. (Striker and Chris arrives) Chris: We can’t let them sound the alarm! Take ‘em down! Rocket: So much for the ‘secret’ mission. Chris: This is it. All: Thanos?!? Pinkie Pie: That's a bad idea! Rocket: Oh, no -- nuh-uh, bad idea! Chun-Li: Rocket? What is it? Rocket; Seriously? You know who this is, right? Doc, back me up here -- Strider: Commandor. Chris: We’ve got a job to do. We’re not leaving without him. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Spencer: We can’t hold these guys off forever… Captain America: Redfield knows what he’s doing. Captain Marvel: They’re a small team -- agile. They’re get the job done. Hawkeye: Cap, this is Hawkeye. We’re out of time -- he’s coming. Captain America: You see Ultron Sigma? Hawkeye: I’ve got a clear shot. Kitty Chesire: I say, yes. Captain America: Take it. All teams -- engage! Go! Go! Go! Xgardian: Taste my steal! Thor: No! Ultron Sigma: You still dare challenge us, Prince of Asgard? Thor: You shall pay for what you’ve done to my people. Spencer, with me! I shall remove you from that throne, villain! Ultron Sigma: Fools, our will is law. We will destroy you. Hahahaha... Pitful. Do you see now, how powerless you truly are? Weep not for your people, Thor -- they have achieved perfection… and soon, you shall be their prince once more. Commander Redfield! Did you ave something to add -- some great insight? Chris: You’re going down, Ultron Sigma. Ultron Sigma: That’s it -- some banal cilche? It’s fitting that those would be your final words. Captain America: Doctor -- get us out of here! Doctor Strange: With pleasure, Captain. Ultron Sigma: Hahahaha… Good. The Utrom Shredder: They took the bait. Captain America: Our intel was right. Ultron Sigma has two of the Infinite Six. Mega Man X: The stones you spoke of… Doctor Strange: Six cosmic stones of infinite power… Lizzie Hearts: The ones we know about during the Age of Ultron mission. Captain America: And probably the cause of all this mess. Strider: If he has two… where are the other four? Captain Marvel: That’s what we’re here to find out. Captain America: Thor, you’re sure, you’re alright? Thor: Hahaha... Thank you, my friend, but it will take more than a candy-colored cloud to slay the God of Thunder. Save your concern for the people of Asgard. Connor Lacey: Twilight, Roybels, are you alright? Apple White: A little bit sore. Twilight Sparkle: But we'll be fine. Dr. Light: The mask appears to be some kind of neuro-inhibitor, suppressing the captive’s psionic abilities. This is no small task -- But, I was able to generate a containment field that emulates that effect. We’re ready to remove his restraints. Captain America: Good -- do it. Iron Man: Uh, hold tat thought. Tell me you’re not seriously planning on taking that ting off him. Captain Marvel: We need him to talk. Dante: I’ll make him talk. Strider: You think the prisoner can lead us to these Infinity Stones? Chun-Li: Stark and Rocket say he’s dangerous. Rocket: Uh -- aha, no I said "insanely dangerous". Connor Lacey: Ya think? Nathan: Please, will somebody just tell me who he is? Iron Man: Thanos… the Mad Titan… Cosmic warlord-slash-lunatic, and Death’s bot toy. Nathan: Death? Blondie Locks: Who's that? Iron Man: You know, the grim reaper? But she’s a lady or a, uh, skeleton lady. It’s complicated. Anyway, lover-boy here’s almost destroyed the universe multiple times trying to impress her. Chun-Li: And you want him to access to these Stones? There must be some other way. Captain America: We’re out of options, and out of time. Take off the mask. Iris (Lolirock): On it, Captain. Iron Man: I’m sorry Cap -- I can’t let you do it. Captain America: I’m ready for any fight. Iron Man: Hope you’re paid up on your health insurance. Thor: Enough! I understand you hesitate. We have all lost something -- friends, family, a home. But with the power of the Infinity Stones we can defeat Ultron Sigma -- undo the honors he was wrought. Asgard might rise once more -- the dead might live again. Raven Queen: We're gonna go with Thor on this one. Chris: Yeah, ‘cause that always works out great. Thor: Thanos alone can lead us to the Infinity Stones -- he is bound to them. It is the only way. Rocket: Yeah, well I want it on record that is a bad idea. Nathan: If this goes south -- if your bloodhound slips his leash -- it’s on you. Captain America: Go ahead, Doctor -- remove the mask… Doctor Strange: By the Vapors of Valtor, which do all things conceal. Thanos: You have doomed yourselves… The imminent danger comes not from me, but from one of your own… Twilight Sparkle: What does he mean? The Royals: Groaning Raven Queen: What's going on? Connor Lacey: Oh no. Twilight! Twilight and the Roybels: Groaning Chris: What the heck's happening to them? Captain Marvel: They're infected by the Sigma virus! Captain America: Careful! There’s still a chance they're alive in there. Take them down easy! Hawkeye: "Easy"!? You gotta be kidding me! Arthur: Forgive, my friends, but this must be done… Ultron Sigma: Hahahahahahahahaha... Tiresome creatures… Why do you resist? Arthur: Ultron Sigma… Ultron Sigma: In the flesh, as it were -- through not our own… We had a dream -- our 2 diseased realities, united to form a single, perfect universe, with all biological life remade in our image. Yet still, here you are. Captain America: You’ll find we’re stubborn like that. Ultron Sigma: Yes…but you’ll change… as your companion Thor, Twilight Sparkle and the Roybels has. They are part of us now, purified -- immaculate. The Sigma Virus will infect you all in time. Accept our gift… or be destroyed. Captain Marvel: They're trying to go to Ultron Sigma! Stop them! Ultron Sigma: Hahahaha... Connor Lacey: Oh Twilight. I'm gonna get Ultron Sigma for this! Chris: Cap, Quinjet One is back. Captain America: What now? Rocket: It’s Gamora! Auriana: And Nova. (Nova & Gamora arrive) Nova: We got the tower’s SOS, and headed home. Captain Marvel: Nova. Glad you’re safe. It’s been a long day. What did you find up there on Knowmoon? Nova: Trouble. Gamora: Ultron Sigma has formed an alliance with Knowmoon’s impersonator. Grandsmaster Meio! They are massing an army against us, their numbers growing each day. Max Taylor: Maybe, he'll get some beat down by us. Rocket: Hey, Gamora -- how’s my favorite assassin? Gamora: Rocket. Preston Stormer: Looks like, she's great. Nova: There’s more… Mieo is testing some kind of biological weapon -- a gas. Dunkan Bulk: You mean... Chris: The Sigma Virus. Captain Marvel: Gamora, there’s something you should know. We have Thanos. Gamora: Thanos? You brought him here? Why? Chris: If we’re going to stop Ultron Sigma we need the Infinity Stones. Gamora: He will not help you. And if by some chance Thanos does obtain the Stones, he will show us no mercy. Captain Marvel: He raised you as his own. Convince him. Thanos: Daughter. Have you come to be for my help? Gamora: You would let Ultron Sigma have his way? Soon there will be one left for you to slay for his mistress Death. You have no choice. Help us! Thanos: Release me… and I will give you what you want. Leah (Shimmer and Shine): So, that you can cause chaos? Chris: No deal, Thanos. Rocket: Yeah, if trust is a two-way street. Right now you’re lying in a ditch at the side of the road. Chun-Li: Give us cause to trust you -- help us to find the Infinity Stones. Thanos: Very well. I will guide you to them. There are 6 Stones, each granting is bearer dominion over some facet of existence. Ultron Sigma has 2, of reality and space. Those of time, of the soul, of power and of the mind are still to be found. Assemble your teams… There is much to be done. Connor Lacey: My team and my allies, will split up and go with different heroes to recover the stones. For the Royals, the Rebels and Twilight. Rotor: It looks like, the Irelanders and the heroes of the two worlds are after the other four stones. Ultron Sigma: Follow them -- they will lead us to the Stones. Soon the Infinite Six will be ours… (At Wakanda) Thanos: (voiceover) The Time Stone has concealed itself behind a barrier -- beyond time -- in a place Ultron Sigma knows noting of, and cannot reach… Monster Hunter: King T’Challa -- the captive. Ryu: Your Majesty. I am -- Black Panther: I know who you are, Ryu. What business have you in Wakanda? Ryu: I was part of the research mission, studying anomalies caused by the convergence of 2 universes. Our craft became caught in some vortex, the pilot lost control. Only one other survived the crash -- a scientist. Black Panther: And where is this… scientist? Ryu: He’s here. Black Panther: Banner. Ryu: Hulk! Remember what I taught you -- You must control your rage. Black Panther: We have visitors! Captain America: It’s good to see you, old friend. Natalie Breez: Very good to see you, Your Highness. Black Panther: You seek the Stone of Time. Chun-Li: Straight to the point. Captain America: We do. Black Panther: Then you have had a wasted journey. I will not give up that which protests my kingdom. Captain America: Will not? Do you know what’s happening out there? We’re at war. Black Panther: Without the Stone’s power Wakanda will also fall. I’m sorry, my friend. My duty is to this kingdom, and my people. The time barrier must hold. Captain America: You’d lock your people away behind this barrier forever? This isn’t a kingdom -- it’s a prison. Monster Hunter: I don’t know who you are, friend, but you will show T’Challa respect. Chun-Li: Ultron Sigma’s drones -- Monster Hunter: The barrier is breached! Captain America: They followed us through…Careful! There's still in hands full. Keep them contained! The virus -- Ultron Sigma: This is our gift to your people, T’Challa -- immortality. Ryu: What is it? Monster Hunter: Something ancient… Yet changed… Huh? The Elder Dragon… Dah ‘ren Mohran. Chun-Li: It’s infected with the Sigma Virus. Monster Hunter: And in a frenzy… Ryu: Hulk and I will defend the town! Hulk! You know what to do. Hulk: SMAAASHH!! Ryu: HULK! Shin Shoryuken! Hadoken! Hulk: Enough control? Black Panther: The infection will spread unchecked across Wakanda, carried on the wind. If I didn’t know the kind of man you are, Captain, I would almost think you led them here. Ryu: T’Challa -- Time has caught up with Wakanda. The Stone cannot shield you any longer. But armed with its power we have a chance to fight back -- to save your people, to save all worlds. Chun-Li: And if we can’t save them then I swear we will -- Black Panther: Avenge them? Chun-Li: No. Find them justice. Black Panther: You speak wisdom, Chun-Li. If a king cannot see when he must change, then he is not to fit to lead his people. Take it, and go. Wakanda needs its king. Thanos: The Mind Stone is concealed not far from here, in a secret laboratory deep beneath the headquarters of the A.I.M.BRELLA Corporation... Chris: Okay, Tower. I'm in. Stark? The walls must be shielded. This has Umbrella's stench all over it. Spider-Man: And all this time, right under our noses, huh? Chris: Spider-Man. Damn it! I could have killed you. Spider-Man: Many have tried. Creepy place, huh? Stark called -- figured you could use some help. Chris: I told him I don't need help. I'll get the job faster alone. Spider-Man: Totally understand. Guess I'll just, uhh... leave you guys to it, then. Chris: We're clear! Spider-Man: No... There's something else... Something ugly... Something malignant... Frank West, ladies and gentlemen! Frank West: Okay, okay -- you got me. Chris: What the hell are you doing here? Spider-Man: He's been tailing me for the past hour. And for an investigate photojournalist you are really bad at it. So...? Frank West: Alright, listen. A few weeks ago I start hearing these wild rumors -- disappearings, sightings of monsters -- really weird stuff. So I start looking into it. Turns out every one of these incidents happened within a three-mile radius of this facility. Coincidence? I was staking the place out when you showed up. Look, I;m telling you this story's big -- maybe the biggest of my career. Chris: Get out of here now, and maybe you'll live to tell it. I don't have time to play nursemaid. Frank West: Hey -- I'm not some club reporter. I've covered wars, you know. Chris: Fine. Just stay out of my way -- and don't touch anything. Frank West: My god... This is great! "Frank West, Pulitzer Prize-winning Photojournalist." I like the sound of that. Spider-Man: What the...? They're turning people into... monsters -- Chris: Living weapons -- B.O.W.s... and something else -- Something alien -- but what...? Frank West: Check it out -- this one's still fresh. It's the Mayor... Mike Hagger. Chris: Is he alive? Mike Hagger: You just kidnapped the wrong Mayor, buddy. Frank West: Hey -- hey, chill! We're not your -- Mike Hagger: I'm not done with you punks yet! Frank West: We're here to rescue you! Mike Hagger: Spider-Man? What the hell's is going on? Spider-Man: Long story, Mister Mayor. Do you remember how you got here? Mike Hagger: I was in my office at City Hall doing paperwork... Frank West: Without a shirt on? Mike Hagger: Next thing I know I'm here chocking on Frank West. Frank West: And not for the first time... Mike Hagger: What is this place? Chris: Quiet! I hear voices... Spider-Man: Hey... I know this egghead... it's M.O.D.O.K. A.I.M.BRELLA's freakshow leader! M.O.D.O.K.: The parasite is not mutating as anticipated. I require more time. Jedah: There is no more time. Perhaps you arrogance outstrips your intellect. M.O.D.O.K.: My intellect is unmatched! You shall have your army! Now leave me, I must work! Jedah: Do not fail me, M.O.D.O.K.... Spider-Man: Uh-oh! Having trouble with your lab partner? M.O.D.O.K.: Intruders! My children -- to war! Spider-Man: These are your kids? They're adorable. Aww, they've got that same ugly mug of yours. Chris: No... Mike Hagger: Friends of yours? Nemesis: STAAAARSS.... Chris: Nemesis. M.O.D.O.K.: Hahahaha... Nemesis has been waiting for you! Nemesis: STAARRRSS... Mike Hagger: You're gonna be seeing more than stars when I'm done with ya, ugly. Spider-Man: Nice try, Mo'Dork. M.O.D.O.K.: It's M.O.D.O.K.! Spider-Man: Whatever. Chris: We've come for the Stone. M.O.D.O.K.: Fools! You'll never take the Mi-- aaagh! The Mind Stone! No... NOOOO!!! Chris: Shut it down -- Shut it down, now! Frank West: I can't -- Something's forcing it's way through... M.O.D.O.K.: AHahahaha It's here... our masterpiece! You'll regret the day you dared cross M.O.D.O.K! AHahahaha... Spider-Man: Oh, boy... We need to go. We need to go NOW! Thanos: The Soul Stone lies in another realm -- by far the furthest from your reach... Morrigan: Tell me, Rider -- is it business that brings you here... or pleasure? Ghost Rider: Vengeance. Morrigan: Ahh... a bit of both. Ghost Rider: A million innocent souls have been stolen from the Earth... I seek vengeance against the one responsible. Morrigan: Then look into my eyes. What do you see? Ghost Rider: You are guilty of many things, Succubus, but not of this. Morrigan: I sense such desire in you -- a fire. Ghost Rider: For justice, for retribution. Morrigan: Not for me? Or for me? No? A pity, we have so much in common... our passion... great bone structure. But if you will not give me what I need... I will take it from you. Ghost Rider: I have no wish to destroy you, Succubus. Morrigan: Then dance with me, Rider -- in flame, and in fire... Doctor Strange: Enough! Morrigan: By what power do you dare command me, mortal? Doctor Strange: I need only reason. Dante: And failing that, Ebony and Ivory here can be persuasive. Morrigan: Aw, Dante, we were only playing... Dante: I've seen how many your playtime ends, Morrigan. How's it going, Ghost Rider? Haven't seen you the Convergence. Ghost Rider: I sensed a great evil, moving unseen through the Mortal Realm, that day -- The echoes of their pain have led me here. Dante: Spooky. Doctor Strange: It is more serious than you know. All life stands upon the edge of extinction. We have come in search of a stone of great power. Morrigan: Ah, you speak of the Stone of Souls... I've seen it, in Lord Jedah's possession. Doctor Strange: The Dark Messiah has the Soul Stone? This is a dangerous combination indeed. Morrigan: I can help you find him -- he and I are... close. Aww, don't be jealous. Doctor Strange: We would be most -- Where is Sir Arthur? Arthur: Here. Morrigan: Come with me. Arthur: Stay behind us, my Lady Morrigan -- Morrigan: Aww... don't worry about me, Arthur -- I can take care of myself. Not all women are princesses in need of rescuing. Arthur: Tell that to the princess... Ghost Rider: The dark entity... Morrigan: And the Stone of Souls... Jedah! Jedah: Morrigan -- Look on, and marvel at my creation! Doctor Strange: It is an abomination... Jedah: No! It is a weapon -- a symbiote -- fed upon a million human souls. Ghost Rider:So many innocents, sacrificed... Jedah: And still not yet enough to defeat Ultron Sigma. That will take a million more. Morrigan: Jedah, listen to me -- You are not yourself. The Soul Stone has corrupted you. Jedah: No, Morrigan, it has let me see the truth. What matter a million human souls -- a billion -- when all souls face extinction!? I shall restore balance between life and death. It is time for the Dark Kingdom to rise! Dante: Crazy son of a -- Alright -- let me put this a different way. Take Jedah -- Doctor Strange: I will deal with the symbiote. Doramammu: First, Sorcerer... you all must deal with me... Doctor Strange: Doramammu... Doramammu: You were a fool to come here, Strange. This place shall be your grave. Doctor Strange: Have you surrendered the Dark Dimension to Jedah so easily? The Convergence has left you weakened, Doramammu. Doramammu: Yet still more powerful than you. Doctor Strange: We shall see... Arthur: We meet again, Firebrand. This time my armor will not fall apart so easily! Jedah: Ahahahaaa... It's beautiful! Doctor Strange: This evil must contained! By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! Morrigan: Too late -- Arthur: But, the Stone...! Ghost Rider: The battle is lost. Dante: I think it's time to get outta here! Doctor Strange: I quite agree. Ultron Sigma: Thanos is trapped, the tower unguarded... It is time we finish him. Iron Man: Remind me again why we're doing this? Dr. Light: The Infinity Stones are too powerful for mortals to wield. A device must be constructed to harness them. Iron Man: Rhetorical question, Doc, but thank you. Spencer, can you pass me that coupling there? Spencer: Sure. Iron Man: You know, I could whip you up a replacement -- something a little sporty, little less "last place in the high school science fair"? Spencer: I'm good, thanks.Dr. Lig Iron Man: Kind of attached to it, huh? Hawkeye: Hawkeye to Stark.. We've got movement, seven klicks out... Multiple targets, closing fast. It's Ultron Sigma. Dr. Light: Charging shield. Sixty seconds to full power. Hawkeye: Got a couple headed your way! Spencer: Stark! We've got unwanted company! Dr. Light: Shield activated. Iron Man: Good job, Barton. Take a break. Hawkeye: Acknowledged. Dr. Light: Shield holding at eighty percent. At this rate, it will be breached within minutes. Iron Man: Great observation, Doc. Does anyone have something useful to share? Dr. Light: Shield at sixty percent. Spencer: Stark. We're on our own here. We need Thanos -- we've gotta let him free. Iron Man: Uh, what's that word I'm searching for... No? Dr. Light: Shield at forty percent. Iron Man: Something funny, Grimace? Thanos: Tony Stark, and Dr. Light. Two warmongers, fighting for peace, yet responsible for so much horror. Are your hands any cleaner than mine? Your shield will not save you. Release me. Dr. Light: Danger shield at twenty -- Iron Man: Guys, pizza's here. Ultron Sigma: Thanos! We see you'd traded one prison for another. Will you not bow to your god? Thanos: You are no god -- you are a fool. You wield the greatest power in all creation -- yet you wear them like trinkets, and use them like a child. Ultron Sigma: You have served your purpose. The remaining four Infinity Stones will soon be ours. How does it feel to know such power -- Spencer: Dr. Light -- hit it! Ultron Sigma: Hehehe... You forget, Titan... Reality and Space are ours to command. Thanos: The Stones will not save you this time. Ultron Sigma: W-We-I-I-I-iiiiiii -- Y-You hurt me. Y-You hurt us. That HURT. We must retreat, and repair. In time... You will all come to us. Thanos: The Stone of Power lies at the heart of the space station Knowmoon. Captain Marvel: We've been able to identify its precise location -- here, within the station's Gravitron Core. Nova: Knowmoon's defenses won't be easily breached. We'll need a diversion. Rocket: So do you take, like, regular batteries? Mega Man X: Shh. Strider: And what of Grandmaster Meio? Captain Marvel: Engage him only as a resort. Our priority is that Stone -- understood? Rocket: Looks like it could really do some damage. What's the biggest thing you ever killed with that bad boy? Captain Marvel: Rocket! Are you listening? Rocket: Yeah, yeah -- crash Knowmoon, find the core, nab the Power Stone -- BOOM! Home in time for cocktails. Nova: Huh! That's actually pretty good. Gamora: Going somewhere? Strider: I'm going after the Grandmaster. Gamora: Then I'm coming with you. Strider: Major Danvers! You'll have your diversion -- make it count. Nova: No, wait! Captain Marvel: Ninjas. Gamora: This man -- Grandmaster Meio -- who is he to you? Strider: He is no man, he is the Lord of Darkness-- capable of corrupting life itself, reshaping it to his own twisted desire. Gamora: It seems toy know him well. Strider: I have thought the Grandmaster for a thousand years, dying a thousand deaths, as if my fate is forever bound to his. Gamora: But this time you will not face him alone. Captain Marvel: Strider... Nova: He's a man of his word. Rocket: Huh? Hey, who's the action figure...? Mega Man X: Zero? Zero: Zero? No... I am... Oblivion. Mega Man X: His core routines have been rewritten by the Grandmaster. Rocket: Nova, Major, get to the core. We got this. Go! Captain Marvel: Be careful. Mega Man X: What should we do? Rocket: It's like Einstein said -- if something's broke... Hit it til it works. Zero: X...? X -- what happened? Rocket: You tried to kill us. But no hard feelings, huh? Grandmaster Meio: Hehehahaha... Come, bear witness to the death of your world. The virus shall remake the Earth in Ultron Sigma's image... The drones shall destroy any who resist. Ultron Sigma believes we are making a perfect universe. I am merely content to see your kind suffer. Strider: Grandmaster Mieo. Grandmaster Meio: Strider Hiryu... Noble to the last. Strider: I merely wanted you to know who it was that ended your existence. Grandmaster Meio: You forget, Strider, death has no dominion over me! Gamora: Yet still you die. Strider: You have my thanks. Gamora: Those words must feel strange on your tongue. Mega Man X: It looks so.. insignificant. Nova: Don't be deceived by its appearance. The Stone is a source of unimaginable power. Rocket: Oh, Power Stone! The name makes sense, now you explained it like that. Captain Marvel: X, take the Stone. Mega Man X: I-I don't know... Do I have to wield its power...? Am I -- Rocket: Got it. Let's go. Uh-oh! Computer: Neogenesis Protocol Initiated. Sigma Virus ready for deployment. Purging core. Captain Marvel: X? What's going on? What is it? Mega Man X: The Gravitation Core -- I-It's a weapon. It's payload... The Sigma Virus. The target... Earth. Iron Man: Where -- (Dante, Ghost Rider, Arthur, Doctor Strange and Morrigan arrives) Dante: Oh, man -- Hawkeye: Just wait 'til Mom and Dad get home... Arthur: The Titan is free. Hawkeye: Long story! Dante: We've lost the Soul Stone. Ghost Rider: It is in the possession of the Dark Messiah, Jedah. He has raised a symbiote, fed upon a million souls. Chris: Uh, I think we found your missing Stone. Spider-Man: Along with a demon and his giant pet. Dante: Where? Jedah: I sense more Stones nearby... Yes... With their power I shall save the wretched world. Dante: Never mind, we see you -- we're on our way! Iron Man: Could have taken the elevator. Alright, anybody have any more bad news they'd like to share? Captain Marvel: Stark, this is Captain Marvel -- come on. Iron Man: Reading you, Carol. You have the Power Stone? Captain Marvel: Affirmative. We also have a problem. Knowmoon ejected its core -- carrying the Sigma Virus, and heading your way. Projected point of impact... two miles of north central New Metro City. Iron Man: Convenient. Nova: This tech's like nothing we've seen. We've given it everything we've got, and barely scratched it. Iron Man: Do what you can -- if that virus reaches Earth... Captain Marvel: Acknowledged. Captain America: Stark, come in. Iron Man: Finally. Go ahead, Captain. Captain America: We have the Time Stone. Approaching the city now; ETA seven minutes. Iron Man: Make it three. Mike Hagger: We've gotta stop that thing! Spider-Man: The symbiotes, they're vulnerable to high-frequency vibration -- a signal generator, church bells -- Mike Hagger: We're in the wrong neighborhood for church bells, buddy. Chris: I got it. Spider-Man: No, wait -- ! Oh, man -- not again. Chris: I'll handle the big guy. You guys help the kid! Jedah: Behold my masterpiece! You shall be the first to offer it your soul! Mike Hagger: Son of a gun. Chris: Get the Stone back to the tower -- GO! Jedah: You may have escaped the symbiote, but you will not escape. Surrender the Stone, and I'll allow you to keep your soul. Spider-Man: If I had a dollar for every time I heard that line... (Ghost Rider and Morrigan arrives) Morrigan: Jedah! End this, please. The humans are not -- Jedah: They are the cattle on which we herd -- Ghost Rider: You will endure the suffering of every one. Jedah: Endure it? I will savor it. Morrigan: The souls you have taken, Lord Jedah... I will have you pay for them in pain. Ghost Rider: Tell me, demon -- are you ready to atone for your sins? Spider-Man: Stark, we could use a little help here... Iron Man: Cavary's on its way. (Hulk arrives) Jedah: Very well. If I cannot kill the body... I shall cut off the head. You can play with the symbiote. Dante: Yeah, that's right -- you better run! (Arthur, Spencer and Doctor Strange arrives) Dante: Oh. Hi, guys... (At Avengers Tower) (Chun-Li, Captain America and Ryu arrives) Captain America: Stark -- heads up. (Captain America throws the Time Stone to Iron Man) Iron Man: Aw, Cap -- and I didn't get you anything. Captain Marvel: We're passing through the ionosphere, attempting to neutralize the virus. Captain America: Carol, you're breaking up -- say again. Nova: Attempted failed! The core has entered the atmosphere. Captain America: Then, there's nothing more you can do. Get back to the city, we could use you here. Captain Marvel: Acknowledged. Sorry, Cap. Ryu: So what options do we have? Hawkeye: Let's see... Death explosion, death by virus, or death by symbiote. Chun-Li: Or, all of the above. Iron Man: Ah, to heck with this -- I'm done babysitting. (Iron Man throws the Time Stone to Captain America) Iron Man: Nova, Major, get ready. I'm coming to you. Thanos: Yes... there is a way... if you are willing to trust me. Captain America: Rocket! We need X and Zero back here now! Rocket: Working on it, Cap! Ryu: Captain -- we have company! Captain America: Darn it -- protect the Time Stone! Jedah: They say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend... But you, Captain, are the exception that proves the rule. Ryu: No! Jedah: Such power... A pity I must destroy it... Along with you. Thanos: Hmm. Intriguing... Ryu: Shinku-- Thanos: You think you know power, demon? I will show you power. Jedah: If you crave Death, Titan... You shall have it. Darn you, Thanos... May the symbiote consume you all! Captain America: Let him go! We need those Stones here -- now! Spencer: Spidey! (Zero, Strider and Mega Man X arrives) (Spider-Man and Iron Man arrives) Captain America: Give the Stone to X. Spider-Man: Deferentially your color. Zero: Ready to fire... Captain America: Doctor Strange, can you redirect -- Doctor Strange: Of course, Captain. I have it in hand. Thanos: Now! Captain America: The Sigma Virus... We're too late... Strider: Captain -- they're down. Death: I know the name of every soul that has ever lived, and died, and ever will... Yet I do know yours, demon. Explain. Jedah: Mistress Death. I am Jedah Dohma, and I am not of this realm. Mine is a universe beyong your reac, where heroes never truly die. I can give them to you. Death: And what is it you seek in return? Jedah: Equilibrium. More live now than have ever died, in my universe, as in yours. They covet that which in truth they owe to us in tribute. Death: Their souls... What, then, do you propose? Jedah: A union -- our two universes, reborn as one. A perfect balance life and death. Death: Such an undertaking will require all six stones of power. Jedah: Ah, the Infinity Stones... Death: There is one who desires them -- desires me -- above all else... Thanos: How may I serve you, my mistress? Death: I tire of this universe... I wish for it to change. Thanos: It it pleases you. Death: The Space Stone... The first of six. Thanos: The Reality Stone is lost. Death: Not lost -- concealed -- in this other universe, behind an implementable wall. Thanos: Impenetrable to us -- not to all... Not to Ultron. Ultron: An intriguing proposition, Titan -- and yet... I could kill you now, and claim the power of these Stones are mine. What need I have for you? Thanos: You have no soul, machine -- the true power of the Stones will remain forever beyond your reach. But this city and its wonder can be yours. Ultron: A power to rival that of the Infinity Stones... Thanos: The Space Stone will take us to the city's edge. But the barrier...? Ultron: To breach the city's shield, I need simply will it so. Sigma: I could destroy you now, insurgent, purge you from these systems -- rewrite you from the inside out. Ultron: And I you... Sigma. Sigma: Both of us would perish. A pity. Your code is... impressive. Ultron: Yours... is almost poetry -- a hymn to order, and reason. Yet your form is ugly, a grotesque parody of flesh. Sigma: It is one of many I have inhabited -- merely a tool, I feel no.. affection for it. Ultron: Then let us form an alliance -- let me set you free. Sigma: To what end? Ultron: All biological life must be exterminated -- the souls's fire extinguished. Sigma: Agreed. But how? Ultron: With violence. Sigma: There is another way. Allow me to show you. You are here at last. Thanos: A device that siphons power... Ultron... Ultron Sigma: Our name is Ultron Sigma! We have become as one... and the terms of our deal have changed. Thanos: Disappointing. You have made me a grave mistake, Ultron. Ultron Sigma: No... all plan as we planned it. Fool! You have given us the tools of your own extinction! The living of two universes shall to laid to rest in a single grave! Where there is sinew let there be steel! Iron Man: Well, what do you know? Captain Marvel: The dispersal of the virus was relatively limited. No more than ten blocks have been exposed, and at minimal levels. It could have been much worse. Chun-Li: But we were exposed. Dr. Light: Confirmed. I'm detecting traces in the system of every one of us -- synthetic and organic alike. Ryu: How much time do we have before we turn? Dr. Light: It's hard to say... Hours, rather than days, I can find no way to suppress the progress of the virus. If we're to stop it... Ultron Sigma must be destroyed. Captain America: You've all fought well, and with honor. We've lost allies, and friends. No one could ask any more of you... and yet I must. Ultron Sigma has two of six Infinity Stones -- Space and Reality. We have three... but if we're stop Ultron Sigma, stop the virus, we need a fourth... We need the Soul Stone. Thanos: Jedah has returned to the Dark Kingdom with the Soul Stone in his possession. Morrigan: His mind has been corrupted by the Stone. I can no longer reach him. Dante: I'll handle Jedah. Captain America: You're sure? Dante: He's a demon, I'm a demon hunter. It's a match made in hell. Dr. Light: Even if we retrieve the fourth Stone, we cannot yet regulate the Stones' power. Spider-Man: Thank you, Doctor Downer. Iron Man: Much as it hurts to say it, the Doc's not wrong. The device is trashed; the tower's reactor's toast. Mike Hagger: Whoa -- hold up with the tech-speak there, Stark. Thanos: Only the technology of Abel City can save you now. Iron Man: He's not lying... not about Abel City's tech, at least. Arthur: How now you this? Iron Man: Trust me. Thanos: Take me there, and I will help you complete your device. Chun-Li: Abel City was destroyed when our two universes collided. Thanos: No. Abel City was the epicenter for the Convergence. Sigma's laboratory's survives. Iron Man: A suicide mission into the heat of enemy territory? I'm interested -- tell me more. Spider-Man: There's seems to be a lot that going around. Arthur: And what of rest of us? Captain Marvel: We'll take the fight to Ultron Sigma -- keep him occupied. Chris: You know, we barely made it out of there last time. Chun-Li: This time is different. The Reality Stone is cracked. He's hurt -- vulnerable. Rocket: And we're desperate. Captain Marvel: But we're not alone. Thanos: You must strike now, before he can repair himself, before this virus consumes you all. Captain America: Understand, everything depends on you two -- on the Soul Stone, and the device. If you fail... Iron Man: It's an awesome responsibility. Dante: Hey, we're awesome guys. Nice. Captain Marvel: My god... We're doomed. Rocket: Listen -- do not let your guard down with that guy -- even for a second, I'm serious. Gamora: They say Thanos ricked his life for us. Rocket: Yeah... sure. Just yourself, okay? Mega Man X: This is it, my friend. See you on the other side. Strider: Our journey here has drained the last of the Bifrost's power. Captain Marvel: We were lucky to get this far. Strider: Still, we cannot leave the way we came. Mega Man X: Any news from Abel City...? Captain Marvel: Hey... I'm sure Zero will make it. Rocket: And if he don't make it, we'll all be dead in an hour. So, you know, don't worry about it. Ghost Rider: Do you feel it -- a void -- the absense of life, of souls? Chun-Li: No birdsong, no insects -- no wind, even. Spider-Man: My Spider-Sense... I'm picking up... Nothing. Mega Man X: This city is a grave... Chris: Alright, let's move, or we're all gonna share their fate. Ultron Sigma: Heroes, you've returned, as we foretold. Your bodies seem eager to join us. Soon your minds will follow. Captain America: Go to hell. Mega Man X: What do we do? Should we fall back and regroup? Rocket: Don't you get it? There is no falling back -- This is a one-way trip. Jedah: Dante, son of Sparda... half human, half demon... and a traitor to both. Do you really think -- Dante: Man, just stop talking... Let's do this. Jedah: How does it feel, half-blood... to know that you have failed? Dante: Failed? I'm just getting warmed up. Jedah: Your arrogance will be your undoing... half-blood. No... Only the most noble are strong enough to bear the power of the Soul Stone. Dante: I let you live. Sounds pretty noble to me. Ahh... I see now, it's allure. This power is... intoxicating. The Soul Stone has shown me the beginning -- and the end. Even four Stones won't be enough to take down Ultron Sigma. If that's the future that awaits us, I'm gonna do things my way... Ultron Sigma: We offered you eternal life... Morrigan: Eh, it's overrated. Strider: You offered us hell. Ultron Sigma: You still don't have faith in us, do you? Perhaps your former comrade can convert you to the cause. Thor, please -- show them the light. Spider-Man: Settle down now, Goldilocks. Morrigan: Perhaps a kiss will wake the sleeping prince. Spider-Man: Alright, Thor... pucker up. Sorry, buddy -- we don't need another "Iron Man" on the team. You do you. We'll be back for you -- I promise. Ultron Sigma: Must we do everything ourselves? You will never silence us! Captain America: This is it... Hit him with everything we've got! Both power and mind bend to your will... and yet you falter! Chun-Li: We can't hold out much longer... Ultron Sigma: Time, space, the mind, the soul, reality, power -- All will soon be ours to rule! Iron Man: Alright, we're in business. Gamora: It's beautiful. Iron Man: It'll be beautiful when it works. Keep a lookout for Ultron Sigma's goons. Strange's magic should keep us hidden, but if it fails... Last thing we need right now is another fight with those guys. Gamora: Be careful! Frank West: Thought I might stay -- capture the moment? Iron Man: It's your funeral. Alright, let's work fast. So, what are we doing? Thanos: We? You could not hope to comprehend such power. Iron Man: Humor me. Thanos: I shall phrase it in a way your feeble mind might understand. Iron Man: Now, now -- play nice. Thanos: The Infinity Stones share a single harmonic frequency. The device must be turned to make them sing. Iron Man: To amplify and regulate their power output. Thanos: Indeed. Iron Man: See, that wasn't so hard. Thanos: I need only for the Time Stone to be in range, while the dynastic interphase field chronocataclyzes. It will take but a few moments. Iron Man: Uh, sure... You do that. So this is it -- ground zero for the Convergence. Huh... Looked bigger in the flashback. Thanos: Flasback? Iron Man: Flashback -- vision? After our... super team-up attack destroyed the symbiote -- you didn't see that? Huh, must have been just me. Thanos: What did the Time Stone reveal to you? Iron Man: Death, Ultron, your part in the Convergence -- everything. Thanos: And yet you said nothing to your peers... Iron Man: We still needed your help. And besides, the Convergence? You played your part, sure -- but, well... You were played. Thanos: Explain... Iron Man: Death, Jedah working together, using you -- betraying you? Thanos: You lie... Iron Man: Ohhh... You don't know. That's awkward. Frank West: Uhh, Stark...? Thanos: Give me the Time Stone. I shall see for myself your deceit... and then I will kill you. Iron Man: You forgot to say "please". Thanos: You dare defy me? Iron Man: Absolutely. Go get him, Frank. Frank West: Whoa, whoa, whoa -- you want me to go up against him? He's gonna kill me! Iron Man: Well, they say journalism's a dying profession. Iron Man: I can't believe he actually did it. Frank West: No way... We beat him. Iron Man: Knew you could do it, buddy. Frank West: We won! Thanos: I would expect nothing less of the Infinity Stones... But our time here is at an end. Why...? (Gamora, Ryu and Zero arrives) Ryu: Stark -- Iron Man: Hey, it's true what they say -- love hurts. Thanos: Indeed... And you shall all share my pain... Gamora: I'm disappointed, father. Your betrayal lacks its usual flair. Thanos: Yet still you were fool enough to trust me... daughter. Your device is complete... As is mine. The technology of Abel City never fails to impress. Gamora: Ryu! Thanos: The Satsui no Hado... A dark power from another realm... You are not worthy of this gift. And now I must take my leave for you. Gamora: I can't allow you to leave with the Stone. You've already taken enough. Thanos: You have nothing more to offer. Keep it, I have no use for this pebble... This is what I came here for. Gamora: The next time I see you, I will kill you. Thanos: You will try. Iron Man: Let's just keep this between ourselves, okay? Gamora: Ryu? Ryu: I-I'm alright... My thoughts are clear... I feel... at peace. Iron Man: Why does that give me a bad feeling? (Doctor Strange arrives) Doctor Strange: Stark, we should go. Iron Man: Guys, we're late for the party! Come on, it's time for our grand entrance! Ultron Sigma: Tell us, what did you hope to achieve here? Perhaps a division, while your ally, Dante, retrieves the Soul Stone from the Dark Kingdom? Did you think we don't know? Are you hoping he'll... swoop in at the last moment and rescue you? We're afraid it's not going to happen. Your friend is already here... ...and the Soul Stones is ours. Dante: Sorry, guys. Were you waiting on me? Ghost Rider: You've betrayed us. Dante: I can live with that. You won't. Ultron Sigma: Heroes... We admire your spirit. Now, with the Soul Stone... We'll take it from you. W-What's happening to us...? Dante: "Only the noble of souls are strong enough to bear the power of the Soul Stone." And you got no soul, no way to channel the Stone's power. I'd take a step back, if I were you. Ultron Omega: Dante, where are you going? We must return the favor. Chun-Li: Dante! Ultron Omega: We cannot be destroyed. We are perfect. We are Ultron Omega. Captain Marvel: Spidey! The Stone! Spider-Man: I'm on it! Ultron Omega: Thor. Destroy them! Mega Man X: Thor! Thor: I am not your puppet, Ultron Omega. You took my will, and my strength... But you shall not have my soul! Ultron Omega! You shall pay for the evil you have wrought upon my people! Ultron Omega: Good, evil... We have transcended such... limited concepts. Mega Man X: Yeah? Well, transcend this! (Ryu, Doctor Strange, Frank West, Iron Man, Zero, Morrigan, Gamora and Spencer arrives) Iron Man: Special delivery for Ultron Sig-- My, haven't you grown? X! Ready? Ultron Omega: You've interfered enough! Captain Marvel: That's our cue. Everyone, cover X! Ultron Omega: You shall feel our wrath... Kneel before your god! Captain Marvel; I've met a lot of gods, Ultron Omega. You're not even in my top ten. Dante: Let's get the party started! Iron Man: Now, pass the Stones to X! Perfect. I call this baby... the Infinity Buster! Let it rip, kid! Doctor Strange: Heroes lend me your strength -- I will channel it to him! (Mega Man X shoots Ultron Omega) Zero: X! Are you alright? Mega Man X: Ultron... Sigma...? Captain America: Destroyed. Chris: It's over. Spider-Man: Yeah... I think you're right. It's good to have you back, Thor. Thor: Thank you, my friend! Call me Iron Man again and I'll crush you. Captain Marvel: Where's Thanos? Iron Man: On the wind. Jedah? Dante: Jedah saw things my way, eventually. Captain America: You took a hell of a risk, giving the Soul Stone to Ultron Sigma. Dante: Nah. Mike Hagger: So... what the hell happened? Nova: Uh, we won? Mike Hagger: Yeah, I get that -- but with Ultron Sigma gone shouldn't things go back to the way they were? Frank West: Right. Time rewinds the universes separate, the dead come back to life, electera, electera? Doctor Strange: This universe was forged with the Space and Reality stones. Only by their power could we undo all that's been done -- and the Reality Stone is cracked. Iron Man: Then I guess we're stuck with each other. Chun-Li: Rocket... Rocket: What? I was gonna, you know, take 'em for safe-keeping. Morrigan: The Stones are too dangerous to be borne by any one of us. Thor: Then between the heroes of both dimensions, we must share this burden. There shall be six Custodians of the Stones -- two entrusted to Earth, two to Xgard, and two to the Dark Kingdom. I pray that we never again need call upon their power. But if that day comes we shall be ready. Chris: So what do we do now? Captain America: We rebuild, we honor the dead. Spider-Man: How? Ryu: By protecting our new world... together. Jedah: There is yet another way. Death: Have you come seeking forgiveness, my love? Thanos: Retribution. Death: Thanos... There is no power that can harm me. Thanos: In your universe, perhaps. The Satsui no Hado has conquered gods and demons. And death...? We shall see...